pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
B
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 45. Synopsis As White and Black continue their way to Castelia City, they get ambushed by a Pokémon. Ignoring the attack, they make their way to the Skyarrow Bridge, where they encounter a peculiar man, who challenges Black to a battle. Chapter Plot As Black and White travel on the road to the Skyarrow Bridge, a Pokémon is watching them from a tree. As Black is anxious to see the biggest Unova bridge, he and White sense a stroing gust of wind. Suddenly, something passes by them, and Black notices a figure. As the two comment how strong this whirlwind was, they see their clothes got shredded. As White believes it was the wind, Black states he saw something running past them. He goes to send Musha to help him think clearly, but White reminds him they are in a hurry, and should go and buy some new clothes. Eventually, the two arrive to the bridge. White spoits there are vehicles driving on the bridge, but Black tells it's a good workout if they can simply walk across the bridge. He sends Tula to accompany him. Black and White continue on, and the former reminds White of his dream to win the Pokémon League, but White grumbles that it is not her dream. As they climb onto the bridge, Black comments it's so big he can't even see the other end. White tells him he is covered in mud and leaves, to which Black dusts himself off. Suddenly, a man arrives with a mop. Black asks what is the man doing, to which the janitor replies he is cleaning the bridge, showing that Black has gotten mud and leaves on the bridge, after the janitor did so much work on cleaning the place. Black explains a whirlwind engulfed him with leaves and mud, and dusted himself off. He even shows the wind caused his clothes to get shredded, but the janitor does not believe him. Thus, the janitor demands a battle from Black to prove his words, but White doesn't see much of a point to have a battle. The janitor states men build themselves through athleticism. Seeing the janitor's Trubbish and Cinccino, Black accepts the challenge, all for the Pokémon League, which confuses White with this plot. The janitor is pleased, introducing himself as Geoff, who has been working for 30 years, and sends his Pokémon to battle. Black sends Musha and Tula to confront him. However, Trubbish emits a strong odor, causing Musha to be returned in his Poké Ball. Black is annoyed that Musha retreated, while White comments he may not stand the smell. Geoff reminds this is a Double Battle, and if Black doesn't send another Pokémon, Geoff will have the victory. Black sends Tep, who is repulsed by the smell. White reminds Tep has a bigger snout, and it must be harder for him to endure the smell, as Tep runs off. Geoff is amused, and has Trubbish use Acid Spray. Black tries to think of a countermeasure, and sees that Cincinno is reflecting Tula's electricity. Black is in shock, and reads from his Pokédex that Cinccino's fur is coated by special oil that lets it deflect attacks. Geoff confirms this, and states Cinccino is insulated from special attacks, like electricity. Tula continues on emitting its attacks, but Cinccino is unaffected. Black is frustrated, and admits that Geoff is a good trainer, for his Cinccino continues deflecting the attacks. White sees Cinccino is a Pokémon with a silk scarf, while Trubbish resembles a trash bag. She sees the reason behind these two opposites, as Geoff has a strategy. Geoff confirms this, as the two are invaluable for his work: while Trubbish is collecting the garbage, Cinccino is sweeping the floor with its tail, ever since it was a Minccino. Thus, to finish the battle off, he has Trubbish and Cinccino attack their opponents. Trubbish uses Acid Spray on Tepig, while Cinccino uses Tail Slap on Tula. The two Pokémon fall down, and Geoff proclaims his victory. However, Black does not think so, as Tepig rises up and charges towards Trubbish, hitting it. Geoff is alarmed, as Tepig couldn't have gotten towards Trubbish before. Black states his Tep, who fell in the garbage, was searching through it, and found two bottles to plug its nose. Geoff sees it is a two-on-two battle, to which Black proclaims it is not over, either. Tula is in the sky, to which Geoff realizes it is swinging on the threads it emitted. Geoff is still confident, as his Cinccino is insulated against Electric-type attacks. Black declares that Electric-type moves are not the only moves that Tula knows. It grabs Cinccino and swings, bashing Cinccino on the rooftop and releases it. With Cinccino not holding its scarf, Tula uses Slash to defeat it. Geoff smiles, seeing he had lost. Black thanks Geoff for the battle, for he couldn't have won if he didn't use the bridge struts. Black states he had a hunch Geoff Black was a good trainer, and this only proved it. White is confused, as she believes that Geoff challenged Black for messing up the bridge. Black states even if Geoff was mad about the mess, he did observe the shredded clothing, and reminds her of the source of the whirlwind. Geoff states when they were near Pinwheel Forest, it shredded their clothes, and believes that to be the work of the Legendary Pokémon Virizion. However, that's all Geoff knows, but since it approached Black, Geoff believed Black was a fine trainer to battle. Geoff wonders if they think of him as an ordinary janitor, and showed them his card: he is the president of the Battle Company in Castelia City. Black explains that the company develops items that help trainers in battle. Geoff tells being a janitor is just a hobby, which lets him keep an eye on any traveling trainers. Suddenly, White shoves Black away and introduces herself to Geoff, and presents the BW Agency. A moment later, Black and White arrive to Castelia City, and are amazed by its skyscrapers. White applauds Black, for she has an opportunity to promote her agency throughout the city. The two run off, and plan on having a massage for Gigi, a walk for Black, buying some Casteliacones and need to even find new outfits. Debuts Character *Geoff Pokémon *Trubbish *Cinccino *Virizion Move *Acid Spray *Tail Slap Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 45 chapters